


Baby Grand

by ChubbyGhostQuinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Phargitte, Background Relationships, Background Spiderbyte, Background ZarMercy, Children of Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Reyes Sings, Hopeful Ending, Jack Morrison Plays the Piano, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Romance, Somewhat happy end, The Angst Isn't Too Bad, background BunnyRibbit, background anahardt, background genyatta - Freeform, background tracily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyGhostQuinn/pseuds/ChubbyGhostQuinn
Summary: Jack plays the piano, and Gabriel sings. Baby Grand becomes their song, and it's played throughout their lives.Based off a Twitter thread I had with a friend! Overall, this is not a super sad story, despite the warning!





	Baby Grand

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://twitter.com/ChubbyGhost3/status/1094898841915019264) is the link to the Twitter thread!
> 
> [Here](https://youtu.be/FfH2e9EYeQA) is the song Baby Grand!
> 
> Special thanks to [GabesBeaniee](https://twitter.com/GabesBeaniee) on Twitter for helping me with the ideas for this and inspiring me to write a fic on it!

Jack had been antsy for most of the day, itching for something to do with his hands. For once, he’d blown through all of the paperwork that usually stood as tall as pillars on every desk he had at every base Overwatch owned. He’d already taken apart and cleaned every one of his guns and put them back together again. He’d hit the gym, cleaned his office, cleaned his and Gabe’s room, and taken a shower. It was only midday, and he felt like he might go insane. 

Jack walked through the pristine white halls of the base, shined leather shoes clicking against the tile floors. He always loved their base in Geneva, it was so pristine and smooth everywhere. He was looking for something to do, honestly. The Strike Team and Blackwatch were all placed here for a meeting, but Jack hadn’t brought enough to keep himself busy for the whole week.

Walking past a large sitting room, Jack saw a sleek, black, grand piano. He hesitated, then walked into the room. It was huge, the ceiling rising to a peak as if they were in a porcelain castle. Arched windows rose high, not covered by any curtains so the fresh, dewy light shone through without hindrance. He could see the snowy mountains outside and the city down below, but the room was warm even without his blue duster.

He looked about the room, admiring the decor. There was a large fireplace by the piano, crackling softly with a slowly dying fire. Portraits hung on the walls of important figures. He wondered if some day his face would be among them. It already was painted and hung in several other places around the world, and he never knew how to feel about it. Thankful to the artist, but embarrassed at the shows of affection as well. 

Jack glanced to the piano several times as he explored the room, fingers running over soft leather couches and plush loveseats, feet trailing faux fur rugs. Everything in the room was pale, soft pastel nature colors, except the stark black of the grand piano and it’s ivory keys. He looked to the doorless entryway, then went and sat on the stool in front of the piano. He was being silly. Everyone on base was busy with their own work, so he had this moment alone. 

His long fingers hovered over the keys as he tried to remember what to play. He hadn’t played anything since early in the SEP when they’d found a piano somewhere on base. His mom had insisted he and his brothers all know an instrument, and he always loved the delicate sound of the piano and the different emotions it could convey. He thought of a song he’d played for his first music festival in highschool, tapping out a few keys to warm himself up. He pressed his foot onto the pedal, adjusting the seat so he was comfortable. 

He took a deep breath, then started to play Married Life from the movie Up. He’d seen it when he was younger, his mother insisting he watch it, and fell in love with the song. He skipped a few notes, and maybe rushed, but the song was recognizable nevertheless. He relaxed his shoulders as he played, stopping to let the last key fade out until he started his next piece. He began playing Clair de Lune by Debussy, and the more he lost his mind to the music the more he found it coming to him naturally. The piano was in perfect pitch, and it felt like an extension of himself. 

He didn’t notice the young man leaning in the entryway, arms crossed over his chest. His back was turned away from the door, and he was too engrossed. Jesse listened as he moved into several more pieces, waving people over as they passed. Genji stepped into the room silently, leaning against the wall near the door to watch and listen, red eyes intently focused on the Strike Commander playing piano with a quiet, rolling passion waving off of him. 

Reinhardt pressed his lips together to not say something and scare Jack out of his daze as he played Carol of the Bells, fingers tapping away quickly. He moved slightly with the music, transferring to the Avengers theme. It made Jesse grin. 

Torbjörn passed by with Ingrid, belly large with a baby girl yet to come. He held his wife’s hip as she stopped to listen to Jack play Loch Lomond, eyes closed and rubbing her stomach. The baby liked the song. As Jack continued to play, Lena, Moira, and Angela had joined their silent crowd. Jack didn’t seem to notice all the eyes on him. 

Ana passed by, Fareeha in one arm and a holovid in the other. She looked up at the crowd around the entryway, and heard the piano playing from the room. She stopped to look into the room, shocked to find Jack moving through the end of his song. Jack hesitated, deciding his next song. Ones that he knew were coming back to him. Sure he was rusty, but they sounded good all the same. The silky voice of the piano helped it to sound better. He steadied himself, and Ana found herself on edge to hear what would come next. He took an audible breath, then his hands flew across the keys. Flight of the Bumblebee, played quickly and fervently. When he was done, he stood, apparently done. He turned, greeted by the faces off all of his friends. Heat shot to his face, and he tried to not look as embarrassed as he felt despite the redness that had reached his ears and hairline. 

“How long have I had an audience?” he asked, hands behind his back as if he could hide what he’d been doing. 

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Jesse said coolly, smiling, “Didn’t know you could play like that, Commander! Why didn’t you tell us?” 

Jack cleared his throat, “I,” he stuttered slightly, “I don’t really play. Not much, anyways.”

“Bullshit!” Jesse said, “That was amazing!”

“Don’t let us stop you,” Ana said, grinning and waving her hand. 

“Play something else!” Reinhardt urged. This got everyone around him nodding, and he laughed heartily, “It is quite nice to hear!”

Ingrid smiled sweetly, “Brigitte likes it. She was dancing in there the whole time,” she said, voice soft and melodic. Jack smiled, embarrassed, but nodded. The group filed into the room, sitting on the couches and loveseats and on the floor to listen. Jack bit his lip, then pulled out his phone to look for song ideas. He put his phone away when he found two different songs he knew how to play, cracking his knuckles. He started and stopped a few moments, unsure now that he knew he was watched. But, he managed to play through Victor’s piano solo from Corpse Bride. 

As he played, Ana closed her eyes and swayed slowly. Lena leaned in closer from her seat on the floor, eyes wide with awe as they had been the whole time she’d been listening. Ingrid rested her head on Angela’s shoulder, and the teen doctor smiled happily at the keys filling the air. 

Jack stopped, foot on the pedal to let the last note fade out. He didn’t notice his lover in the entryway, but those around the piano did. Torbjörn nodded his head in a gesture for Gabriel to enter the room, Reinhardt barely containing his happiness to just a grin on his face. Gabriel walked into the room, joining their group but standing behind Jack. He didn’t notice.

Jack started up again, the tone of this song different from the rest that he’d played. This one was jazzy and sensual, played slow and methodical to really set the tone. Jack seemed lost in the music again, fingers dancing across the keys seamlessly. Gabriel brushed his fingers up Jack’s biceps, holding his shoulders delicately. Jack jumped and looked back at him, then smiled and leaned into the touch with a dusty blush on his cheeks. Gabriel, to everyone’s surprise, began to sing. His voice was low, sensual as the song and like silk in the air. 

“Late at night,

When it's dark and cold

I reach out

For someone to hold.

When I'm blue,

When I'm lonely

She comes through.

She's the only one who can.

My baby grand

Is all I need.

In my time,

I've wandered everywhere

Around this world

She would always be there

Any day,

Any hour,

All it takes

Is the power in my hands.

This baby grand's

Been good to me...”

He crooned the lyrics into Jack’s ear, as if the moment was just for them. He nuzzled his nose into Jack’s neck, smiling warmly. The moment was peaceful, and everyone felt the love among everything wrong in the world. Angela and Lena swayed together while Ana and Reinhardt danced slowly, Fareeha between them. Jesse pulled Genji along, dancing between Ingrid who pulled Torbjörn into a half dance, half sway with her big belly between them. Torbjörn ran his hands over her rounded belly, adoring. People switched partners, laughing softly together. Gabriel never left Jack, however, fingers dancing across his shoulders while his voice filled the room.

Jack relaxed under the touches and the voice, knowing the lyrics Gabriel sang were meant for him. In the small opportunities he got, Gabriel pressed soft lips to Jack’s shoulders and neck and head. Jack felt his heart swell as Gabriel sat beside him, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear as the last notes faded out, 

“I love you, my baby grand,” his voice was soft, promises of love unspoken but threaded in his tone. Jack would have been all over him, showering him in affection if they weren’t surrounded by others. He settled for a soft kiss as Reinhardt asked to try and play something.

That night, everyone took turns at the piano, trying their best. When they weren’t playing, they were singing and dancing. Genji had surprising skill on the piano, and Reinhardt and Jesse sang loudly together, Lena joining them excitedly. Jack danced with everyone, something he rarely did, and didn’t care if he did it well or not. For a night, the world was perfect. There were no alarms or emergencies, no rushing out to save lives, no rebuilding the Earth after war tore it apart. There was just love and happiness, cocooning the Watchpoint in the mountains of Geneva from the horrors outside.

-

Soldier: 76 pulled the caution tape upwards, ducking under it to sneak into the large garden surrounding the castle-like watchpoint. He treaded quietly, just in case something jumped out to try and attack him. He held his pulse rifle at the ready, head sweeping back and forth methodically as he made his way to the entrance. 

He walked along the cracked tile, boots echoing in the once pristine hallways. It was broken down now, abandoned. The smell of dust filtered through his mask and he could see it shining in the rays of light through the tall windows. This used to be his favorite Watchpoint, but it was filled with ghosts now. He could see graffiti sprayed disrespectfully along the walls, most of the remnants of the electronics broken or stolen all together. Papers littered the floors, as well as trash and other things. Humans never kept out of places they weren’t supposed to go into. Suppose he was guilty of that too. 

He walked into the old Strike Commander’s office, grabbing handfuls of papers and files he felt might be important to read. He’d come back for more. He went to the Blackwatch Commander’s office, setting the papers down on the desk and sitting in the chair. He removed his duffel bag and took the pulse rifle off his back, setting them down right beside him. He’d be here for a short while, and was prepared to camp out until he was sure he’d looked at everything that could be important. 

That night, he couldn’t sleep. It was the same problem every time, he just wasn’t tired. It was like his brain never shut down. Maybe he’d learned better than to let his guard down, maybe it was worse because of this place in particular. He scrolled through files on the computers for a while, scanning through to try and find answers as always, but eventually he couldn’t make himself read another word. Guessing, he’d say it was about one in the morning. 

He sighed and stood, brushing his dirty hair off of his face and heading out of the office. He was almost grateful that the entire place smelled of something old, mildewy and rotted. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep it together if he smelled Reyes’s cologne again. He’d had a breakdown in Watchpoint Castelluccio when he’d walked into their old shared room and found a hoodie that still smelled like his old lover so many years later. He’d burned it in order to make sure he didn’t try to take it with him, and left the room alone. 

He walked aimlessly, looking at the art on the walls. Some of it was good, some of it was just stupid. It was the same in a lot of the watchpoints, vandalized by those who loved and hated him and raided for their superior technology. Some watchpoints had stronger security, or had been gutted and were used for other purposes. Finding information was hard, but he was lucky that most of the people who broke into the watchpoints didn’t know how to get into the places where the real valuable things lie. They’d walked right past millions of dollars in information without ever knowing it. 

He stopped in the entryway of a large sitting room, glass on the floor from a broken window. He slowly walked in, leather clad fingers brushing the edges of a loveseat, dusty and mottled with age. He looked at the portraits on the wall, sneering under the mask at his old face staring back at him, rich smile and dazzling eyes. He forced himself to move on, about to leave when he caught sight of a large, grand piano near a broken fireplace.

His heart ached in a familiar way, and he grit his teeth. He shouldn’t be stupid, it was just a piano. He had nothing better to do at the moment since reading was off his list of abilities. 

He sat down on the wooden stool, listening to it creak and waiting a moment for it to break. It held strong. 

He sighed and removed his mask, blinking at the flood of color to his vision. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the world wasn’t just shades of red. He set the visor down on the stool next to him, cracking his stiff knuckles. He rubbed at his face and sighed, brushing his fingers along the ivory keys. He pressed down a few times, not aiming to play anything yet. The piano was out of tune, but not badly, surprisingly. 

He played the beginning of a song he didn’t remember the name of, and the melody of another. He tried to think of something to play. Vigilantism didn’t allow much time to enjoy music. 

He sighed softly, shutting his eyes and thinking of the songs he used to play. Slowly, his fingers rose to the keys again and started to play. He was slow, a bit awkward but he kept playing. The song was jazzy and close to his heart, a song sang to him a million times. He could practically feel the lips on his neck and the voice whispering in his ear, 

“Baby Grand.”

\- 

Reaper tossed his shotgun carelessly, sighing softly and shaking his head. He watched the white cloud of his breath disappear into the Beijing night air, cold and dark. He looked down at the body at his feet. This could have been avoided, but no, this stranger had to try and get involved in something that didn’t have anything to do with him. Now his target was gone, and this civilian was dead. 

He needed to contact Ogundimu and tell him about the target, and then start a brand new cat and mouse game. He would do that later, for now he was in no mood to talk to his uppers. He stared at the body for several long minutes, debating what he needed to do. At the end of the day, he knew what he would choose, but that didn’t mean that it was any easier or any less unnerving for him to do. While it should be normal procedure now, it never would be. 

He looked down both ends of the alleyway, making sure he was alone. He was. Slowly, he let himself go. He felt that familiar numbness spread throughout his body as he unraveled into a misty, buzzing form. The black smoke enveloped the body, flooding every place it could enter. It burrowed into bullet holes and slithered down the dead man’s throat, blood gushing up from the pressure within. That didn’t last long, though. 

Slowly, the smoke began to drain away everything that made the body up, leaving a dry husk full of dust behind. When Reaper had had his fill, the smoke creeped out of the remnants of the body just as easily as it had invaded. He snaked along the shadowy walls of Beijing until he found a safehouse, perched in a lower class area. Nondescript, almost isolated but not enough to be suspicious. 

Smoke filled the room, filtering under the door, before solidifying into Reaper again. He looked around at the shack, taking note of the supplies stored around. He didn’t need medical assistance this time. He removed his gauntlets and tossed them onto the small bed he saw in the corner, grabbing a cardboard box and kneeling down. He pulled out a notepad and pen, sitting on the ground right there. He flipped open the notebook, seeing the reports of Talon agents who had come here before. Cooke, Juarez, Korpal, so on and so forth. He flipped the pages until he found an empty one, removing his mask and setting it beside him to see better.

He wrote notes to remember to tell Ogundimu later, like the license plate of the car the man had escaped to. He wrote for a while, finally capping his pen again and setting it in the box. He tossed the notepad to the bed as well, missing by an inch. The pages fluttered like a wounded bird before hitting the ground with an empty thump.

He didn’t get up to save it, leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes. He felt his chest vibrate, and he groaned softly. He slipped his hand into his cloak, pulling out the communication device he shared with Olivia. He pressed the back to answer his call, setting it on the floor. A glitching, purple skull popped up above the communicator.

“Hey, veijo. How’s China? I hear it’s beautiful this time of year.”

“Cut it out, Sombra. What do you want?” he asked, pulling his hood off and pulling his hair out of its ponytail. Dark, salt and pepper curls fell around his face. He shook his head, running a leather clad hand through his hair. 

“Aw, come on Gabe! What if I wanted a nice chat?”

“You never want a ‘nice chat’, princesa. Tell me why you really called,” he said, knees drawing up to his chest.

“Your arch nemesis just broke into the old Geneva watchpoint. Couldn’t get good visuals on what he was doing, but I’m sure you can guess.”

Geneva? Reaper sighed and shook his head at the rush of memories that flooded his mind. Singing and dancing, laughter and joy. No worries, just love. That night, pushing Jack into the mattress, whispering lyrics against his skin. 

“Alright. Thanks. Good to know,” he said.

“Something the matter?”

“No, I’m alright. Just want to sleep,” he was lying, and she knew, and he knew that she knew. He didn’t care. Apparently neither did she, because she said goodnight and hung up. 

Great, now he had the last thing he needed to think about stuck in his mind. He hit his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes. Did Jack know who he was? He thought he did, feared it. He hoped Jack knew what he was doing, hoped it wouldn’t be too late once his plan did work out.

He hoped he’d have the chance to explain everything to Jack. No, he didn’t want to do this, but he had to. He had to take down the people who’d taken away the only joy in his life. The only way to do that was from the inside. He hoped Jack would believe him. He hoped Jack wasn’t as changed as he feared. He hoped there was still a chance. 

Reaper stood abruptly, needing fresh air. The cloak around him dissolved, forming into civilian clothes. He pulled the hoodie close to his face, blocking anyone from seeing it. He could keep his visage from being too monstrous, now that he’d fed, but that didn’t mean he wanted people looking at him anyways. He opened the door and started off through the city, smelling the thick scent of smoke in the air from fireplaces mixed with the constant stench of a big city. 

The streets were pretty empty this late, few people wanting to be out in the cold night. Reaper sighed, slipping between buildings to walk in the damp, shadowy alleyways. His boots crunched on the cracked ground, rocks kicking up as he walked. 

Damn Jack and his ability to stick in his mind. After all these years, he couldn’t get the other man out of his head. That man, and a song that played on repeat in his brain at the moment. His lips parted, faltering over lyrics for a moment. Low and soft, the Reaper sang to the image of pale, scarred hands playing along a grand piano.

“...I've had friends,

But they have slipped away.

I've had fame,

But it doesn't stay.

I've made fortunes,

Spent them fast enough.

As for women

They don't last with just one man.

But my baby grand

Is gonna stand by me…”

-

Jack walked into the house, arms full of grocery bags, “Honey, I’m home!” he called stereotypically, setting the bags on the counter. Their house was full of boxes, as they’d just moved in. Unpacking was a long process, considering their friends had all worked together to make sure they had furniture. 

Jack loved this little cottage though. He’d had to get it the second he saw it, isolated from everyone and everything. Nestled in the middle of beautiful nowhere in the middle of the United States, their nearest neighbor was a mile out. The pale cream walls and bay windows made the whole place look large and fresh. 

He looked around when he didn’t hear a response, stepping out of the kitchen and into their dining room, “Gabe?” he called. No response. He pulled the gun from his holster, cocking it and walking further into their house. He got into the living room, shuffling a box aside. He looked and saw a large shape in the corner near their fireplace.

A black, grand piano. Gabriel was knelt down in front of it, hunched over and fiddling with the pedals.

“Jesus, Gabe. You scared the shit out of me,” Jack huffed, putting his gun back in his holster.

“Oh, you’re home!” Gabriel stood and turned to face him, arms out wide. 

“Did you buy a piano? We don’t even have our things unpacked,” Jack furrowed his brow.

“It’s important! Pulls the whole room together, I think!” Gabriel said, grinning and walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, nuzzling the side of his face, “Why, do you not like it? It’s tuned and everything! The installers tuned it.”

“I love it, Gabe,” Jack laughed softly, shaking his head and hugging his husband gently, “Is this what you were doing all day while I was out in the town?”

“Maybe,” Gabriel said, drawing the word out and laughing. Jack pulled away and shook his head, 

“Come help me put the groceries away. There’s still some more in the truck,” he said, heading out to grab more bags. Gabriel followed him closely.

-

Jack took to practicing the piano every day, learning more and more songs. Everyone needed a hobby, and playing made him happiest. To see the smiles on his friends faces when they would come over to spend time, or watch them dance together around him as he played away. He’d almost forgotten how to play in the wake of the Second Omnic Crisis.

Playing piano wasn’t high on his list of priorities in his fight to take down the enemies of Overwatch. It didn’t become a priority until years after he’d been done helping rebuild the world. By then, he’d been done. He’d given his all for what he believed in, and it was his turn to have a chance at a life. He knew Overwatch would be safe in Lena’s hands. She called every day to ask for advice or just keep him updated.

He played piano at she and Emily’s wedding the summer before last. He offered to teach their son any time he wanted, so they’d be visiting each other often. Hana and Lúcio wanted him to teach their daughter too. Overall, life was good.

This night, however, he wasn’t able to sleep. He got out of bed, moving quietly as to not wake his slumbering husband, and crept into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water, sitting on the counter and drinking quietly. He looked out the window, pulling the thin curtain away to look out at the fields around their house. They didn’t start growing much, just flowers and some vegetables here and there. Jack wasn’t sure how much of a farm he wanted; he knew he didn’t want anything too big or labor intensive, nothing like the farm he grew up on. 

Jack finished his bottle of water, watching the stars through the pane of glass for a while until he grew bored. He got off the counter and put the bottle into their recycling container, heading towards their living room. He saw the smooth, ebony piano just illuminated by moonlight filtering in through the parted curtains. 

He stepped towards the piano, feet cold against the hardwood floors. He sat on the stool, shutting his eyes for a moment and squaring his shoulders. He positioned his fingers, deciding what song he would play. He started the song, pressing the keys softly so that they wouldn’t be too loud and wake Gabriel up. He played their song, sensual and jazzy as always. He heard the lyrics in his mind, humming them softly.

He jumped and looked over when he felt arms snake around his waist, Gabriel kneeling behind him and pressing kisses to his shoulder while humming softly. Jack played on, laughing softly and shaking his head. Gabriel was always a light sleeper, and he always knew when Jack had snuck out of their bed. How did he think he’d get away with it this time? Gabriel knew exactly where Jack was in the song, smiling happily and swaying softly with the tune. Not even Jack’s occasional slip-up over a key, due to his failing eyesight, or Gabriel’s mutated voice could ruin their song or the rush of joy they got at playing and singing together. Neither could be more in love than in the moments that Gabriel sang along to Jack’s playing,

“They say that no one's gonna play this on the radio.

They said the melancholy blues were dead and gone.

But only songs like these,

Played in minor keys

Keep those memories holding on…”

-

Jack lie in bed, the slow exhale of his oxygen tank the only sound. He’d been in their bed for weeks now, slowly getting up less and less until it became his permanent residence. He was alright with it though. He had their dog, Molly, laid across his lap. He was tired, and he’d stopped petting her hours ago but she didn’t leave his side. 

He knew his time is coming soon, everyone did, and he was okay with it. He wasn’t afraid, and he knew exactly where he’d end up. He’d lived a good life, anyways. He couldn’t imagine going out in a better way.

Earlier that day, Jesse had come with his husband Hanzo to say his goodbyes. Everyone else had already come, but Jesse was always one to avoid his emotions while he could. Jack was only thankful Jesse hadn’t come too late. He had something important for him.

Olivia and Amélie had already come, promising that Gabriel had a place with them if he so wished once Jack was gone. Genji and Zenyatta had come, bearing gifts to help make Jack more comfortable. Their twins had played with the dog and tapped away at the piano excitedly, making Jack laugh from where he could hear them. 

Fareeha and Brigitte had come as well, having found time away from their jobs. They made him promise to say hello to their parents, Brigitte adding in that he needed to keep an eye on Reinhardt too for her. He promised he would, smiling. He wouldn’t lie, he was excited to see his friends again. He and Gabriel had outlived them, being super soldiers and all. Fareeha and Brigitte left with a photo album each, as it was all they’d wanted.

Angela was unable to come, but she’d called and talked to him and Gabriel for a while. Lena had flown out with Emily and their son, Oliver, staying for a bit and spending time with him. They requested he say hello to Winston for them, and he promised he would. He’d had a moment alone with Oliver, and he promised that once Gabriel was ready to give it up, he could have the piano that had been Jack’s. The young teen cried, nodding and thanking him.

Hana and Lúcio had come too, staying a weekend with their children. Hana watched shows with him, even if he couldn’t see the screen well, and Lúcio listened to music with him. Jack enjoyed the children running around the house, listening to them squeal and play. He gave Hana his Soldier: 76 jacket. He’d kept it all these years, and she’d always loved stealing it to wear it around base. She’d worn it for much of the time she stayed at their house. Lúcio didn’t want anything except Jack’s autograph, he said he wanted to use it for an album cover. He said he was writing a song dedicated to him, and Jack couldn’t wait to hear it playing from across the veil.

He wished none of the people who came to visit him cried, but he understood why they did. He knew it was important for them to, and he’d rather them cry while he could still wipe their tears and kiss their cheeks.

Finally, Jesse and Hanzo came. Hanzo was awkward every time he was around them, perhaps embarrassed. This time, when he saw the blurry figure of Hanzo coming into his room, he reached out and pulled the man into a hug. Hanzo held him closely, nodding as Jack rasped out with short breaths,

“You be good to him, Hanzo. You two deserve happiness.”

When Hanzo finally pulled away, he felt the bed dip and he looked to see Jesse. He could hear sniffling, and he reached his hand out, “Are you crying, Jess?”

“...No,” came the broken response. Jack smiled and finally grabbed the man, pulling him close and hugging him as tightly as he could manage,

“I’m so proud of you,” Jack said. He’d told everyone that had said their goodbyes how proud he was of them. He was, and he had to make it known, “I know it wasn’t easy for you, but look at you know. I remember when you were just a scrap of a boy, you know?”

Jesse nodded, hugging Jack closer, “Thanks, Commander.”

Jack laughed softly, creaky and raspy, “Call me Jack, son. Now, you don’t have to cry. I’ve got something for you.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one bringin’ gifts?” Jesse asked, laughing bitterly. Jack waved his hand, 

“Gabe? Do you have the papers?”

“Right here, hun,” Gabriel said, slipping papers and a pen into his outstretched hands.

“Now, I remember when you were young, talking to me about how you grew up on a farm. And I remember at you two’s wedding, you were talking about how you wanted to have your own farm again. You still haven’t moved out of your apartment, and I know starting a new life is hard. So, I want you to have this. Here’s the deed to the farm I grew up on. I want you to have it, and pick up where my family left off. Do great things with it, Jesse.”

Jesse’s breath hitched, and he was crying all over again. He felt Hanzo sit on the bed, probably consoling his husband. Gabriel stood beside Jack, 

“Jack’s been talking about this for a while, Jess. He always wanted you to have it.”

Jack nodded at this, smiling. His eyes felt a little misty as Jesse hugged him again, crying into his neck softly, “I thought they sold it to the museums?” he asked.

“I got the deed back when the public found out I was alive. I never wanted to live on it though, so it’s just been sitting there.”

“Are you sure, Jack?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you to live on that old farm and build your life there. I know you can do it. Have a family, finally, Jess. God knows you two deserve it,” Jack said, rubbing Jesse’s back. Jesse pulled back, sniffling and hiccuping slightly.

“All you two have to do is sign it, okay?”

“Alright. We’ll make that farm big and beautiful again, you know? It’ll be the best damn one anyone’s ever seen.”

Jack smiled, “I know you two will do right by it.” Jesse took the pen and paper from him, clearing his throat. 

“Thank you, Jack. This means a lot,” Hanzo said softly. Jack chuckled, 

“It’s my pleasure.”

Jesse and Hanzo stayed for a day, Gabriel and Jesse catching up outside. Hanzo spent time with Jack for much of the time, talking to him about running a farm. Jack was happy to tell him everything he knew. Once they left, and Jack had said all of his goodbyes, he felt himself start to crash fast. He slept a lot over the next few days, and when he was awake he didn’t want to eat or drink. He knew Gabriel cried sometimes, but it was to be expected. He comforted him as best as he could, resting in bed together and watching movies that Jack couldn’t stay awake through. 

Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to where Jack lie. He slipped their hands together, looking at their intertwined fingers. Scars littered their hands and arms, and Gabriel used to be able to name most of the causes of their scars. Nowadays, it didn’t matter. He rubbed Jack’s knuckles slowly, relaxing the man. He knew Jack was holding on for him, not wanting to leave him alone, but he wasn’t afraid of being alone. He’d had a good life, and it wasn’t yet his turn to do. He was okay with that. He could live a while longer, because he knew that at the end of the day he’d see Jack again. 

That didn’t mean it was easy. They’d lived through their own deaths too many times, but this one was real. It was final, and it was normal. It wasn’t the way he’d expected himself or Jack to go. When he’d imagined their deaths, he imagined fire and carnage. He didn’t expect golden retrievers on their bed and flowers in vases around the house. 

He could practically see the life leaving his lover, inch by inch. His lip quivered as he looked down at him, tears forming but he wouldn’t cry in front of Jack. He didn’t want this to be harder than it already was. Jack moved suddenly, though slowly. He pulled Gabriel’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles gently and smiling. 

“‘member our song?” he asked, eyes still closed.

“Of course I do, Jackie. I can’t forget it,” he said, smiling. 

Jack smiled, taking a breath, then he started to sing. Jack didn’t sing often in his life, usually while he was drunk or when he was in the shower and thought nobody was listening. He had a nice voice, anyways. Nothing extraordinary, but it was Gabriel’s favorite to listen to. Jack sang their song slowly, interrupted by soft breaths. He couldn’t get loud, but Gabriel didn’t care. It was enough to melt his worries. 

Almost to the end of the song, Jack took a soft breath and stopped singing. Gabriel’s heart leapt in his throat, but he relaxed and smiled when he saw Jack continue breathing. He’d fallen asleep again. That was alright.

Gabriel finished the song, rubbing Jack’s knuckles slowly and carding his fingers through what soft, white hair Jack had left. Jack was as beautiful as the first day they’d ever met,

“I've come far

From the life I've strayed in.

I've got scars

From those dives I've played in.

Now I'm home,

And I'm weary

In my bones.

Every dreary one night stand,

My baby grand

Is comin' home with me.

Ever since this gig began

My baby grand's

Been good to me.”

Gabriel slept close to Jack that night. He woke the next morning to find him still and barely warm. His love had passed away in his sleep. Gabriel wasn’t upset to find out, just kissed his forehead and got up to call the funeral home. Jack had died peacefully, and that was all Gabriel could have ever asked for. If Jack deserved anything, it was a peaceful passing. A life so full of chaos needed a soft ending. 

Gabriel lived alone now, just their dog to keep them company. He was not lonely. Molly was good company, and their big family called often to keep up with him. More often than they did before. He considered taking Amélie and Olivia up on their offer, but decided against it. He wanted to die in the home he and Jack made together. 

He went through Jack’s last wishes as instructed, having Jack cremated. He didn’t want to be trapped in the ground with a tombstone for people to come gawk at. He wanted to be kept in his home. Gabriel kept the urn at his side, moving it around so Jack didn’t get bored in one room. He knew Jack is at his side, watching their shows with him and playing with Molly. He was happy, surprisingly. He saw Jack’s influence everywhere. He saw it in Jesse’s farm, from the photos Jesse and Hanzo sent. He saw it in Lena as she lead Overwatch, speaking with conviction and passion. And he saw it in the children, the generation of children born out of the Second Omnic Crisis. They held each other responsible, diplomacy held at the highest standard to prevent another tragedy.

Gabriel lived a year longer before his health took a turn. When he has trouble getting out of bed, Jesse flew out to stay with him and take care of him. Hanzo stayed behind to keep up the farm and take care of their animals. Gabriel enjoyed the company, and he enjoyed giving Jesse a hard time. All in good fun, of course.

Eventually, Gabriel couldn’t get out of bed anymore. That was fine. Molly stayed by his side like she did with Jack, tail wagging slowly when she’d get pet. Jesse took care of him well, doting over him and hardly leaving his side. Suppose he was anxious, but Gabriel did his best to ease his worries.

Just like with Jack, people came to say their goodbyes. Amélie and Olivia stayed for a week, and they shared meals like a big family and told stories and jokes. Gabriel was happy to see them happy. They’d come far, living a good life together. Amélie looked healthy, having regained her color. Olivia looked safe, tucked at Amélie’s side and giggling. He was glad they’d found love among tragedy. 

Genji came with Zenyatta and their children, bearing gifts for him as well. Gabriel reflected on Genji when he’d first met him, and looked at him now. He looked happy, and open. The way he talked to his children warmed his heart. He could see Genji didn’t want them to grow up how he and Hanzo did. Gabriel lay in bed and read books to their children until they fell asleep around him. 

He wished he and Jack had had time to have children of their own, but he supposed they had in a way. He couldn’t ask for anything better.

Lena and Emily came to visit with Oliver and his new little brother. Gabriel told them stories, creaky and breathy but they were still entertained. Fareeha and Brigitte came to visit too, smiling sweetly and mentioning the idea of children. Angela came by as well, talking briefly about a few dates she’d had with a woman with pink hair named Aleksandra. He encouraged her to let her work go for a bit and enjoy life’s pleasures. She laughed, and cried over those they’d lost. He supported her, thanking her for saving his life as many times as she had. Without her treatments, he might have been Reaper forever. He wasn’t fully cured, but he was close enough to live human.

He didn’t have gifts to give, told Jesse to do whatever he wanted with his few earthly possessions. 

One morning, Gabriel was laying in bed. He’d had trouble trying to sleep, so he had settled for watching television for most of the night. He’d stopped wanting to eat, then drink went too. It wouldn’t be long, and this morning he knew it was time. 

He smiled as Jesse sat on the bed next to him, keeping him company. They both knew it wouldn’t be long. Gabriel was falling asleep at random the past week, seeing ghosts in the room. He wondered if Jack saw them too. They weren’t scary, they were welcoming. He was content, at peace with this. He kept Jack’s urn at his side, wrapped in his arm.

It was only mid-morning, and the crisp, soft light filtered into the room through the open window. He felt himself falling asleep, trying to keep awake. He smiled softly and looked to Jesse, half in and half out,

“Hear it? I hear piano…”

Jesse knew exactly what song Gabriel was hearing, and his heart felt heavy at the thought of hearing it again. He held Gabriel’s hand gently, patting it and nodding, 

“It sounds good, Gabe. You should go get a closer look.”

He wanted Gabriel to not fight it. He didn’t have to hold on anymore. He’d fought enough in this life, and he deserved to rest. Gabriel nodded and relaxed, inhaling and exhaling softly. He fell asleep, breath hitching once in a while. Jesse sat there, watching him sleep. 

Gabriel dreamed for the first time in a while. Was it a dream? It didn’t matter. 

He lived through his life, the world pink around him as he met Jack for the first time and every time they met after. He saw his death, his wedding, felt and saw everything again. He was walking through his house now, and he could hear piano playing. Baby Grand.

He moved towards the sound, seeing Jack playing away, passionate and happy. Reinhardt was dancing with Ana and Torbjörn. Winston was talking with Sam, and everything looked happy. He got closer, and Jack stood. He turned, looking healthy and energetic. He had his hair back, though it was soft and white. He looked like he did when he was at his happiest. 

He reached out to Gabriel, the song still playing without his hands on the keys. Welcoming, and comforting. Gabriel was warm and sunny as he took his husband’s hand, pulled close to his chest. Jack started to dance with him, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s lips. His worries and stresses of his past melted away into joy.

It was almost noon when Gabriel stopped breathing. Jesse notices a soft smile on his lips, and he tried his hardest not to cry. He sat there for a while longer with Gabriel, holding his hand and brushing his grey, short curls away from his face. 

He looked peaceful, at least. He got out of bed slowly, grabbing his phone and calling the funeral home. Gabriel wanted to be cremated and brought with Jack wherever he went. They’d spent too much time apart, he’d explained. 

Jesse organized where everything would go. Their great big family helped, some taking things for their own homes, some helping him move things out. Some things go to museums, donated. Eventually, he had everything in order. He put the house up for sale and it later goes to a young couple, two young men looking hopeful and excited to start a life together.

Jesse took their truck for himself, driving it home. It was a nice one. He loaded up his things as well as the things he kept from Jack and Gabriel. He stored their urns carefully, carrying them with him to Indiana. He also took Molly, their sweet hearted golden retriever. She seemed sad after Gabriel died, and he wouldn’t let her go to a strange family. 

He got home to Hanzo, and the first thing he does was let Molly out with their other dogs and run into the house. He held Hanzo close, whispering about how much he loved him and how he couldn’t wait to share this life with him.

He could swear that Jack and Gabriel watched over him. He could hear their voices in the back of his mind sometimes, things they’d say to tease him or giving advice. He talked to their urns, set up on the mantle, when he needed to vent. 

Later, he and Hanzo adopt a baby girl and they name her Jacqueline Gabriella. She grows up to be as powerful and snarky as her namesakes, and Jesse couldn’t imagine a better life to live. He hears her in the shower, singing a song he’d showed her,

“Late at night,

When it's dark and cold

I reach out

For someone to hold.

When I'm blue,

When I'm lonely,

She comes through.

She's the only one who can.

My baby grand

Is all I need.

In my time

I've wandered everywhere

Around this world

She would always be there.

Any day,

Any hour,

All it takes

Is the power in my hands

This baby grand's

Been good to me.

I've had friends,

But they have slipped away.

I've had fame,

But it doesn't stay.

I've made fortunes,

Spent them fast enough.

As for women

They don't last with just one man,

But my baby grand

Is gonna' stand by me.

 

They say that no one's gonna play this on the radio.

They said the melancholy blues were dead and gone.

But only songs like these

Played in minor keys

Keep those memories holding on.

I've come far

From the life I've strayed in.

I've got scars

From those dives I've played in.

Now I'm home,

And I'm weary

In my bones.

Every dreary one night stand

My baby grand

Is comin' home with me

Ever since this gig began

My baby grand's

Been good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has art!! [Check it out!](https://twitter.com/GlutonyBiscuits/status/1094759637662875648)
> 
> Here are the links to the other songs Jack played ^^  
> [Married Life from Up](https://youtu.be/7eQBm-j8Ev0)  
> [Clair de Lune by Debussy](https://youtu.be/WNcsUNKlAKw)  
> [Carol of the Bells](https://youtu.be/Z3bNAvaQihA)  
> [Loch Lomond](https://youtu.be/UCD8CWAE_BA)  
> [The Avenger's Theme](https://youtu.be/UAm0aWvzFI8)  
> [Flight of the Bumblebee](https://youtu.be/M93qXQWaBdE)  
> [Victor's Piano Solo from Corpse Bride](https://youtu.be/a7ouDfay0Ug)
> 
> If you like this and want more stuff like it, hit me up here!  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChubbyGhost3)  
> \- [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chubbyghost)


End file.
